The Wrong Man
by Shinrin
Summary: Le film du Prisonnier d'Azkaban sort sur nos écran... Ca valait bien un p'tit hommage... Alors voilà, c'est très court et il n'y a qu'une microdose de slash, mais... Enjoy!


**Disclaimer** : ces idées débiles n'appartiennent qu'à moi. Les persos qui apparaissent dans cette histoire appartiennent en revanche à JKR qui fait décidément beaucoup d'erreurs ces derniers temps, et à Warner Bros. Ah, et aussi au mec qui a écrit le script, un coucou et un merci à cet homme si gentil et parfait (soupir de bonheur).

**Couple** : rien de vraiment très excitant, mais si je ne devais en citer qu'un, ce serait... RLxSB !... Comme d'habitude, quoi...

**Note** : Ce fic a été écrit rapidement, uniquement pour fêter à ma manière la sortie du film, et voui, je sais que j'ai vingt mille autres fics à faire, mais là, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher... Bon, sinon, quelques avertissements pour ne pas choquer les potentiels lecteurs... C'est très court, le début ne me plaît pas vraiment, mais j'ai recommencé deux fois, et cette version est ce que j'ai réussi à faire de mieux. Pour le reste du fic, disons que James est débile, Sirius est débile, Remus mérite un prix pour récompenser sa patience légendaire, et euh... Voilà, c'est tout... ! Bonne lecture !

.

.

**The**** Wrong Man**

.

.

A l'origine, la potion devait servir à teindre les cheveux de Snape en rose, parce que le Serpentard avait, pour la enième fois, murmuré entre ses dents jaunes un commentaire sur Remus, les loups-garous et une éventuelle politique d'extermination menée par le Ministère...

Remus avait laissé passer, mais Sirius, qui n'aimait pas que l'on critique ses affaires, avait fait un scandale dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls au dortoir, et avait déclaré que Snape n'avait pas le droit de parler comme ça de Remus, que c'était dangereux, que quelqu'un pourrait finir par l'entendre et qu'il fallait obliger cette chose graisseuse à ramper à leurs pieds en demandant pardon.

Parce que Sirius avait une très forte tendance à dépasser les limites de l'acceptable, Remus avait essayé de l'ignorer, mais Padfoot avait insisté encore et encore, en prenant son air royal d'abord, son air de sauveur de Moonys à l'honneur bafoué. Mais comme les Moonys savent parfaitement défendre leur honneur tous seuls, merci, Remus avait continué de lire sans se troubler.

Puis Sirius était passé aux pleurnicheries (classique), qui n'avaient pas marché non plus (franchement, depuis le temps que Sirius essayait cette technique, il aurait dû savoir que les yeux de chien battu ne marchaient pas sur un loup en pleine croissance). Et puis finalement, Sirius avait poussé un petit soupir énervé, et il s'était approché sans rien dire, s'était penché, et il avait fait cette chose avec sa langue, et... Remus avait fini par accepter de lancer une petite expédition punitive.

Il avait quand même essayé de faire promettre à Sirius que ce ne serait rien de méchant.

-Juré! Tu as ma parole de Maraudeur !

Et Remus l'avait regardé de travers, parce que, évidemment, la parole d'un Maraudeur ne valait rien, tout le monde le savait à Hogwarts.

Un vrai Maraudeur a l'obligation de mentir dans deux situations. S'il veut réussir un mauvais coup, et s'il doit protéger un des ses compagnons.

Donc, dans la situation présente, Sirius avait deux fois plus de raisons de mentir : le mauvais coup servirait à faire regretter à Snape d'attirer un peu trop l'attention sur Remus.

Alors, au final, Remus était quand même resté sur ses gardes.

Bien sûr, il ne passa pas une demi-heure avant que James n'entende parler de ce projet de teinture de cheveux, et décide d'apporter sa contribution, s'il pouvait avoir la certitude que ce serait discret et qu'il n'avait pas trop de risques de se faire prendre par Lily.

-Jur ! Ce ne sera rien de très spectaculaire !

Et James l'avait regardé de travers, parce que, franchement, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il connaissait Sirius depuis six ans, et si son meilleur ami ne faisait rien de spectaculaire, il n'allait pas tarder à neiger dans le désert.

Ils avaient préparé la potion à trois, dans leur dortoir. Peter avait un devoir de rattrapage à terminer.

Remus avait posé le grimoire sur un lit, avait placé un chaudron au centre de la pièce. Il avait lu les différentes étapes à voix haute, et James avait été chargé d'ajouter les ingrédients au fur et à mesure.

En plus de se concentrer sur la lecture, Remus, parce qu'il était resté sur ses gardes, devait garder un oeil sur Sirius : toutes les deux minutes, le jeune homme tentait de rajouter quelque chose dans le chaudron.  Chaque fois, Remus lui enlevait la poudre rouge ou les racines de belladone des mains, puis retournait à sa lecture en grommelant.

Il aurait du se douter que Sirius essaierait de changer la composition de la potion pour en faire quelque chose de beaucoup moins inoffensif qu'une teinture pour cheveux... Heureusement que lui, Moony, était là pour l'en empêcher..!

Mais bien sûr, chaque fois que l'attention de Remus était monopolisée par une manœuvre d'approche de Sirius, c'était James qui se débrouillait pour verser un nouvel ingrédient sans que Remus ne s'en aperçoive.

Moony commença à se douter de quelque chose quand il surprit un troisième clin d'oeil très fier de James en direction de Sirius.

Il lui suffit de cet échange pour comprendre que ce qu'ils venaient de préparer n'avait rien à voir avec la potion décrite dans le livre. C'était probablement un mélange improvisé de tous les ingrédients que les deux terreurs avaient pu trouver. James et Sirius n'avaient probablement aucune idée des effets que ça pouvait avoir. Il fallait les arrêter...

Malheureusement, ils avaient presque terminé la potion. Le liquide noir finissait de bouillonner tranquillement. Il ne restait plus qu'à le mettre en flacon. Remus réfléchit rapidement... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour empêcher les deux idiots d'empoisonner Snape... ?

Après quelques secondes, il eut un sourire.

-Vous savez... Je crois qu'on devrait la tester d'abord.

James et Sirius se figèrent.

-Mais... On les teste jamais, d'habitude !

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit. Vu l'air paniqué des deux garçons, il avait deviné juste. James et Sirius avaient bel et bien trafiqué cette potion. Il décida d'enfoncer le clou.

-Eh bien justement, on devrait, cette fois-ci. Et puis l'antidote est sur la page d'après, il est très facile à préparer. Rien à craindre, non ?

Un silence de mort était tombé dans le dortoir.

-Bon... Qui fait le cobaye ? Ca ne peut pas être moi, j'ai les cheveux bruns, ça ne rendra pas du tout pareil. Alors ? Lequel de vous deux se dévoue ? Messieurs les petits génies des potions... ?

James pâlit.

-Mais... On n'a pas les cheveux aussi graisseux que lui, ça... Ca va pas marcher non plus... Enfin je crois... Je...

Mais Sirius l'arrêta d'un geste, une grimace sur le visage.

-Laisse tomber, Jamie... Je crois qu'on s'est fait repérer...

Remus hocha la tête d'un air désabusé. James et Sirius n'avaient plus du tout l'air coupables ou gênés, maintenant qu'ils venaient de comprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas à tester leur création.

-T-t-t... Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu croire que vous pouviez faire ça sous mon nez... Je suis quand même Préfet, et...

-Bah... La dernière fois tu n'as rien vu, alors...

Remus se figea.

-Quelle dernière fois ?

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et décida de rejoindre Prongs dans une retraite stratégique. Les deux Maraudeurs placèrent le chaudron entre eux et Remus. D'accord, ce n'était pas une grosse barrière, mais mieux valait ça que de se trouver à portée de Moony-le-préfet.

Remus eut un petit soupir agacé.

-Ecoutez... Je ne vais pas crier, vous savez... Quelle dernière fois ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Mais les deux garçons refusèrent obstinément de répondre, ce qui laissait présager de quelque chose de particulièrement catastrophique.

Très bien... S'ils refusaient de lui donner la vérité, Remus allait devoir venir la chercher lui-même...

Avec un nouveau soupir, Remus commença à contourner le chaudron pour atteindre ses deux amis. Avec des sourires rusés, Prongs et Paddie tournèrent eux aussi, de manière à garder la même distance de sécurité entre eux et le Parfait Préfet. Remus accéléra. Les deux garçons l'imitèrent.

Et au final, ils se retrouvèrent à se poursuivre, courant autour du chaudron. Ce n'était même plus vraiment pour savoir ce que James et Sirius avaient fait, à présent.

De temps en temps, ils s'envoyaient des regards amusés, brillants d'excitation. James criait des encouragements, Sirius riait à gorge déployée, l'air sauvage. Remus courait sans plus vraiment réfléchir, juste pour sentir ses cheveux voler autour de son visage.

C'était devenu un jeu.

On apprend à n'importe quel enfant sorcier en âge de marcher une règle de base, très simple. C'est une règle que tout le monde à Hogwarts connaît, une règle si évidente qu'on ne la répète jamais.

Ne jamais courir près d'un chaudron.

Le jeu s'arrêta brusquement, sans qu'on sache qui avait pris appui sur le bord du chaudron en premier, qui s'était trop penché et avait déstabilisé le récipient.

La potion se renversa au sol dans un grand fracas de métal, et le liquide noir les éclaboussa tous les trois, sans qu'ils aient le temps de l'éviter.

Il y eut une explosion de brouillard sombre, dense, qui brûlait la gorge.

La dernière pensée de Remus, avant de perdre connaissance, fut que Merlin devait s'être trompé quelque part : les Animagus de James et Sirius auraient dû être des ânes.

Le loup-garou s'éveilla sur un amas de tissus, dans une pièce qui sentait le carton et les bouts de métal poli. Une main, qu'il identifia aussitôt (la force de l'expérience) comme étant celle de Sirius, lui massait lentement le cou.

Remus ouvrit lentement les yeux, tourna la tête pour découvrir son petit ami couché à côté de lui, apparemment endormi. Le petit massage ne devait être qu'un réflexe inconscient, en sentant un autre corps contre le sien.

Il referma les yeux, et tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était... Hmmm... Le regard rieur de Sirius et sa gorge mise à nue pendant qu'il courait... La vitesse et...

Le chaudron s'était renversé.

Ceci suffit à réveiller complètement Remus. Il se releva d'un coup, sous le coup d'une panique soudaine.

Il se calma en apercevant des cheveux noirs broussailleux, à deux mètres d'eux. James roupillait sur un tas de manteaux bruns. Remus soupira de soulagement et retomba en arrière, pour découvrir que son mouvement trop brusque avait réveillé Sirius.

Le jeune homme grimaçait en se massant les tempes c'était en général le genre de tête qu'il faisait après une nuit passée à ne boire que du Firewhisky. Sa bouche paraissait aussi empâtée que lorsqu'il avait une gueule de bois. Remus commençait presque à le prendre en pitié, d'autant que lui ne sentait venir aucun mal de tête. Mais en même temps, si Paddie était dans cet état là, ça ne pouvait qu'être dû à leur potion improvisée de tout à l'heure, donc Sirius ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, ou à James éventuellement.

-M... Moony... Où on est ?

Remus cligna des yeux.

Très bonne question. Il aurait peut-être dû s'en inquiéter plus tôt.

Il promena son regard sur la petite pièce exiguë dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle semblait servir de débarras. On y trouvait des vêtements, des costumes étranges, aux couleurs éclatantes par endroits, ternes à d'autres. Il y avait une petite table sur laquelle était posé ce qui ressemblait fort à une cafetière, mais d'une forme très étrange, ronde et colorée Remus n'avait jamais vu de cafetières semblables auparavant.

Et puis, il y avait les étagères. Deux hautes étagères en bois brun, couvertes de ce qui ressemblait à de gros disques métalliques. Remus cligna des yeux à nouveau. C'était... Des dizaines et des dizaines de bobines de films.

Où est-ce qu'ils avaient atterri ?

Sirius se redressa  avec un grognement.

-On n'est plus à Hogwarts, pas vrai ?

-Peut-être que Dumbledore a décidé de refaire la décoration ?

Mais même les murs n'étaient pas en pierre ils étaient recouverts de peinture beige. Juste un ton plus clair que les journaux entassés dans un coin.

-Padfoot... Tu peux m'envoyer les journaux sur ta droite... ?

Sirius se pencha un peu, attrapa deux journaux du bout des doigts et les envoya atterrir sur les genoux de Remus.

C'était des exemplaires du San Francisco Chronicle.

Uh-oh...

-Fantastique... Vous nous avez envoyés chez des Moldus...

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Ils sont peut-être très sympas.

Les mains de Remus se crispèrent sur un des tissus.

-On est en Amérique, Padfoot.

-Aha ! Bah au moins cette potion est au point ! Imaginez la tête que fera Snivellus en se réveillant ici !!

C'est à ce moment qu'ils réalisèrent que James était réveillé. Il les regardait avec une lueur éclatante dans le regard il avait des cernes sous les yeux, devait avoir lui aussi une migraine pas possible et des douleurs musculaires, mais il avait apparemment décidé de mettre ça de côté pour pouvoir leur asséner son succès de Maraudeur.

Le loup-garou se demanda combien de temps encore il allait pouvoir résister à l'envie de les étrangler tous les deux.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps : les deux garçons en avaient apparemment plus qu'assez de rester par terre avec leurs maux de tête, et en vrais Gryffondors, essayèrent de se mettre debout pour aller explorer les environs. Sirius fut le premier à réussir à tenir sur ses jambes. D'une démarche un peu hésitante, il arriva à la porte, et l'entrouvrit avant que Remus ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

Une fraction de secondes, juste le temps que Sirius jette un coup d'oeil au dehors, puis il disparut à l'extérieur.

Remus se releva et se précipita à sa suite, le coeur battant.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore, à cet idiot ? Est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas que s'ils se faisaient prendre, ils auraient beaucoup de mal à expliquer les raisons de leur présence ici ?

Remus arriva à la porte, entendit James qui se relevait un peu plus lentement, derrière eux, qui devait avoir vraiment mal à la tête mais qui suivait quand même, pour ne pas être laissé derrière.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'habituer à la lumière qui inondait la pièce jouxtant leur débarras.

La salle était grande, aérée, blanche. Des photos trônaient sur les murs, des dizaines de visages souriants, figés dans des couleurs grises et blanches.

La salle était déserte, à l'exception de Sirius, penché au dessus de papiers, fouillant d'un air très intéressé, tout en prenant appui sur la table, comme s'il était prêt à s'effondrer.

Remus et James sortirent à leur tour du débarras, Remus pour pouvoir aller surveiller ce que Sirius faisait, et James pour pouvoir aller s'écrouler dans l'immense fauteuil de cuir noir posé devant le bureau.

Arrivé près de Paddie, Remus décida de le prendre en piti : il passa gentiment un des bras de Sirius autour de ses épaules, pour pouvoir supporter son poids au cas où, puis reporta son attention sur les papiers que regardaient Sirius.

Ce qu'il vit faillit lui faire sortir les yeux de la tête.

Un agenda ouvert à la page du jour.

28 Avril 2003.

Il sentit des vertiges le prendre et resta là à contempler la date d'un air ahuri.

-C'est pas vrai... Vous nous avez amenés dans le futur... Comment on fait pour repartir, maintenant ?

Se retrouver en Amérique, même chez des Moldus, n'était pas un énorme problème. Un passage chez le premier sorcier qui passerait, et ils pourraient se retrouver à Hogwarts en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Mais dans le futur... C'était un tout autre problème : personne à cette époque ne les connaissait, ne pourrait les accueillir,... Toute cette histoire commençait à prendre des proportions catastrophiques.

Sirius ne semblait pas plus préoccupé que ça. Ou plutôt...

-Il y a mieux, Moony... Regarde ça !

Remus baissa les yeux vers le point que lui désignait le jeune homme.

Une note, à la page du jour.

'Choisir acteurs pour Lupin et Black.'

Remus eut besoin de relire trois fois la note avant de vraiment comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

Quand le sens de la phrase eut réussit à bien imprégner son esprit, un déluge de questions l'assaillit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'acteurs ? Quelqu'un voulait les remplacer ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi des Moldus se...

Il se força à retrouver son calme. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs que les mots Lupin et Black les désignent tous les deux, ça pouvait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre, c'était très probable, même...

Sirius feuilletait une brochure.

-Dis, James... Tu n'as pas d'Harry dans ta famille, pas vrai ?

James fronça les sourcils.

-Pas à ma connaissance... Pourquoi, Paddie ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius posa la brochure qu'il tenait à la main au milieu du bureau, grande ouverte, pour que tout le monde puisse lire le titre principal de la page :

'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban : Main Cast'.

Suivait une liste de noms que Remus ne reconnaissait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il lise les mots 'Dumbledore', 'Hagrid' ou encore, 'Mac Gonagall'. A côté de chacun des noms était apposé un second nom, aux consonances Moldues cette fois, et une photo. Les Moldus photographiés sur ces photos présentaient quelques ressemblances infimes avec Dumbledore, Hagrid ou Mac Gonagall. De très loin, dans le brouillard, on aurait presque pu les confondre.

Et puis, les yeux de Remus tombèrent sur deux lignes qui le firent presque bondir : 'R. J. Lupin' et 'Sirius Black'.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Plus d'erreur possible, donc. Il s'agissait bien d'eux.

Il n'y avait pas de noms ni de photos, cette fois-ci. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi le mystérieux propriétaire de l'agenda avait besoin de 'choisir des acteurs pour  Lupin et Black'.

Remus retînt son souffle.

-Paddie... Ils... Les Moldus font un film sur les sorciers... Sur nous... On est dedans...

Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Sirius, par contre, avait digéré la nouvelle avec une rapidité effarante.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te choque tant que ça... Moi, ça me surprendrait plus qu'ils ne veuillent pas faire de films sur nous.

James fronça les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi je ne suis pas dedans si vous y êtes ?

La question sembla embêter Sirius un instant, puis, après avoir feuilleté un moment la brochure, il poussa un cri de victoire et se tourna vers James avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je t'ai trouvé, Paddie... Tout en  bas de la liste ! Tu es classé dans les 'rôles mineurs'.

-Quoi ?!!

James lui arracha la brochure des mains et fixa la page avec incrédulité avant d'envoyer balader le petit magazine d'un air scandalisé.

-Je ne ressemble même pas à l'acteur qu'ils ont dégott ! Rahhhh ! Ces Moldus sont incapables de faire les choses bien... !

Sirius fut sur le point de se moquer, puis sembla penser à quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Remus, une lueur inquiète au fond de ses yeux gris.

-Moony... Jamie a raison, ce coup-ci : et s'ils nous choisissaient des acteurs complètement pourris ?

Remus secoua la tête.

-Impossible. S'ils font un film sur nous, ils doivent nous avoir rencontrés, et donc ils réussiront à choisir les acteurs les plus ressemblants.

-Tu as vu qui ils ont pris pour James ?

-C'est peut-être pas définitif...

-Ca en a tout l'air, pourtant. Nan, je crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on les aide sur ce coup-là... S'ils collent une mocheté pour jouer mon rôle, ma vie est finie.

Et donc, les trois Maraudeurs s'étaient lancés, après avoir verrouillé la porte du bureau, dans une grande recherche afin de déterminer le candidat idéal pour tenir leurs rôles. James avait trouvé dans un tiroir une réserve de photos et de dossiers sur différents acteurs avec qui l'homme à l'agenda avait apparemment des liens. Ils épluchaient les dossiers méticuleusement pour trouver la perle rare.

-Et lui ? Il te ressemble pas mal, Paddie, si on met de côté la coupe de cheveux...

Sirius étudia quelques secondes la photo que lui tendait James, une petite moue désapprobatrice sur les lèvres. 

-Tu voudrais que ce type joue mon rôle ? Alors qu'il a décidé de se raser le crâne ? Pas de goût, pas de style, pas de rôle.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. C'était au moins le douzième acteur que Sirius refusait. Si ça durait encore longtemps, Remus allait se jeter par la fenêtre.

Au milieu des visages, il aperçut un sourire qui ressemblait assez à celui de Sirius, et décida de faire un autre essai.

-Et celui-l ?

Sirius prit un air outragé.

-Avec des yeux comme ça ? M'enfin Moony, t'as bien vu que ce type avait les yeux noirs ! Noirs ! Est-ce que j'ai de bêtes yeux noirs ?

Remus se passa une main sur le visage, en essayant d'ignorer Sirius, lancé dans un discours très profond sur l'importance de la couleur des yeux.

-Argent ! Ils sont argent ! C'est important ! C'est mon principal atout de séduction ! L'arme secrète des Black !

-Sirius... On ne peut pas discuter sur des détails, sinon, à moins que tu aies un jumeau, on ne va jamais trouver...

Remus espéra vaguement que Sirius allait se calmer, mais au final, Sirius attrapa une photo au hasard, et se lança dans une nouvelle démonstration éclatante...

-Les yeux sont très importants, mais le nez aussi... Regarde, tu voudrais que ce type soit choisi pour jouer ton rôle ?

L'acteur en question avait l'air très gentil, mais avait... Une tête assez étrange, et un nez un peu écrasé. Evidemment, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Remus, était trop vieux, un peu trop grand, mais le jeune homme décida de ne pas tomber dans le piège de Sirius.

Il se força à sourire d'un air calme.

-Je le trouve très bien, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

-Ah oui ? Tu voudrais bien qu'il joue ton rôle ?

Remus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour garder un air imperturbable.

-Bien sûr.

Sirius sourit, ce sourire de psychopathe dont il fallait toujours se méfier.

-Très bien, Moony... Tu l'auras voulu...

Et, d'un geste, il attrapa un stylo et recopia le nom de l'acteur en face de celui de Remus, dans la brochure exposant le casting principal du film.

-David Thewlis... Voil ! Content ?

Ils se fixèrent un instant du regard, et finalement, Remus se fendit d'un large sourire. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça...

Il se mit à fouiller parmi les photos et dossiers restants.

James attrapa la brochure, examina la photo de Thewlis, et fit une grimace perplexe.

-Ah ouais... Quand même... Dis donc, Moony, t'es sûr que tu veux que ce soit lui qui te représente ?

Mais Remus ne l'écouta pas. Il venait de trouver juste ce qu'il cherchait...

-Très bien, Paddie, si tu choisis pour moi, je crois qu'en tant que ton petit ami, je dois choisir pour toi, ça me semble équitable.

Sirius étrécit les yeux, soudain méfiant.

Il faillit faire une attaque cardiaque en voyant la photo que lui tendait Remus.

-Quoi ?!! Ah non ! Moony, non ! C'est hors de question ! Pas ce... ce type !

Remus savoura tranquillement l'expression outrée de Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? Je le trouve parfait, moi...

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Si tu trouves que je lui ressemble, je vais te traîner à St Mugo, ils vont te rectifier la vue...

Il saisit la photo d'un geste rageur, et l'examina en grognant, toutes dents dehors.

-Et comment il s'appelle, ce type... ? Gary Oldman ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Même son nom est pourri... Oldman ! Franchement, ça résume bien la situation ! Ce mec a le double de mon âge ! Hors de question que je sois joué pas un croûlant ! Pas vrai, Jame... James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Prongs releva la tête il était appliqué à griffonner quelque chose sur la brochure, et souriait d'un air réjoui.

Sirius lui prit la brochure des mains.

Remus se pencha pas dessus l'épaule de Sirius en entendant se dernier se mettre à grogner.

-Prongs, espèce de crétin de Potter...

Une des spécialités de James, quand ils étaient tous en première année, avait été la retouche de photos, pour ajouter ou enlever des détails. Apparemment, James n'avait pas perdu la main, loin de là.

David Thewlis portait maintenant, sur sa photo, une atroce paire de moustaches qui lui donnaient un air encore pire qu'avant. Au dessus, James avait rajouté une inscription de son cru 'LupinBlack=3', entouré d'un joli coeur bien dodu.

James observait leurs réactions d'un air goguenard.

-Bin quoi ? Fallait bien que je m'occupe pendant votre petite scène de ménage, non ?

Sirius lâcha la photo de Gary Oldman et la brochure, et plongea en avant pour essayer de saisir James à la gorge, mais au moment où il allait l'atteindre...

Il y eut un bruit dans le couloir menant au bureau. Des bruits de pas. Qui se rapprochaient.

Les trois Maraudeurs s'immobilisèrent.

Oh-oh...

Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de plaisanter...

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans les photos et les papiers. Ils purent à peine déverrouiller la porte et se jeter dans le débarras qu'une ombre apparaissait à la porte du bureau.

Ils se plaquèrent contre la porte, au cas où le nouveau venu ait l'envie malvenue de venir leur faire un petit coucou, et attendirent, les oreilles aux aguets.

Dans le petit bureau, il y eut un instant de silence étonné, puis une question étouffée leur parvînt, 'Qui est-ce qui a fait ça ?', une voix d'homme grave et un peu rauque. Quelques secondes de silence, puis 'Gary Oldman... Moui, bonne idée... En plus il est un peu à court d'argent en ce moment, il ne crachera pas sur le cachet qu'on lui versera'.

Sirius se tendit, écarquilla les yeux, sembla sur le point de crier quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche entrouverte. Il se lança vers la porte, l'air très pâle, mais avant qu'il puisse atteindre la poignée, quelque chose d'étrange passa dans l'air, et tout se mit à tourbillonner autour d'eux, toujours plus vite, jusqu'à ce que le noir les emporte.

Ils se réveillèrent un peu plus tard, allongés sur le plancher de leur dortoir, à côté du chaudron qui s'était renversé.

James et Sirius avaient l'air particulièrement éprouvés par l'aller-retour. Ils restèrent écroulés par terre, incapables de bouger bras ou jambes pendant un moment mais ils réussirent tout de même à commenter leur petit voyage.

Il y eut la remarque un peu déçue de James, d'abord :

-Donc l'effet de la potion n'est que temporaire... Snivellus aurait fini par revenir.

Soupir.

-Dommage, ça aurait été pas mal...

Ensuite, quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut la réflexion anéantie, désespérée, de Sirius.

-Ils vont prendre Gary Oldman... Ma vie est finie.

Et Remus dut lutter encore une fois pour ne pas les étrangler tous les deux.

FIN

Voil ! C'était mon hommage au film HP3 !! Courrez le voir, même si James ne fait qu'une apparitiion éclair, même si c'est Gary Oldman qui joue Sirius (et ce uniquement pour arrondir ses fins de mois) et même si David Thewlis fait un Remus bizarre et trop grand... Il paraît qu'ils sont quand même très doués comme acteurs.

PS : Petite note supplémentaire, après avoir vu le film... Courrez le voir ! Bon... Bien sûr, même ma soeur, qui n'est pas fan de Sirius et Remus, a trouvé les acteurs « moches » et « trop vieux », mais Remus a une belle voix (Sirius aussi), et puis c'est agréable de les voir bouger ! !


End file.
